RE: Origins
by GeishaPax
Summary: Antecedentes del héroe, el pasado de un villano y el inicio de una historia. Antología de one shots sobre los personajes principales de la saga de RE en colaboración por los autores del foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR y/o el grupo FF: DSTLO. NO TIENEN CONTINUACIÓN.
1. Resident Evil Origins: Leon Scott Kenned

RESIDENT EVIL es propiedad de Capcom, así que ya valió jaja

 **Nota de la autora:** Este one shot entra en las actividades de origen de los personajes del grupo FF: DSTLO. Nos encontramos con el relato de personajes en primera persona.

Agradezco a los lectores que visitan el humilde trabajo de ésta escritora, un agradecimiento especial a Pily-chan que hace su debut como mi beta reader, a las hermanas malvadas por ser pacientes con mi sorpresa, al foro FF: DSTLO o Behind the horror.

* * *

 **Resident Evil Origins: Leon Scott Kennedy**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 _Me levanté enseguida sonó el despertador, casi no dormí pero tendría que ser discreto. La verdad no me importaba dormir poco, pero estaba muy emocionado; me apresuré a ir a la ducha, me quité de un jalón el pantalón de la pijama con todo y calzoncillos. La playera de mi pijama en alguna parte del trayecto al baño desapareció de mi cuerpo._

 _No quise demorarme lo acostumbrado, me encanta relajarme en el baño, pero este día no sería posible. Salí y me puse una playera azul con gris que me dieron mis padres en Navidad, y un pantalón de estampado militar gris._

 _Bajé, tomé mi desayuno, metí todo a mi mochila. Me despedí de mi madre y me detuve frente a la acera, a un lado del buzón._

 _Pronto sería el verano, iría a Raccoon City con mis abuelos, así que despedirme de la ciudad con una gran experiencia sería lo ideal._

 _El tío Robert tocó el claxon del auto, sacándome de mis pensamientos para pasar de nuevo a la emoción._

 _—Tu padre cubrió turno en la comisaría pero prometió llegar a tiempo para hablar de su trabajo en la clase._

 _Asentí sonriente y empecé a hacerle preguntas a mi tío sobre cómo era mi padre en el trabajo._

 _Sabía que era un hombre responsable, que luchaba contra el mal, que incluso una vez apareció en las noticias al salvar a unos niños de un contenedor cercano a la costa._

 _—Siempre dice que debemos perseguir nuestros objetivos._

 _—¿Y te gusta estar en narcóticos, tío?_

 _—¡Hey, esa pregunta no es normal de un niño de ocho años!_

 _—Solamente preguntaba…_

 _—Es gradual pequeño, todos vamos escalando por un lugar mejor dentro de la policía._

 _—Tenemos robo cerca de la zona de Madison. —La radio nos interrumpió, por un momento parecía que no íbamos en una patrulla, sino en un simple auto…_

 _Mi tío empezó a maldecir, era nuestra zona._

 _—Voy en camino, necesito refuerzos y alguien que se quede con el pequeño Scott._

 _—Mandaremos a alguien._

 _—Leon, creo que vamos a llegar tarde a tu escuela._

 _Yo sonreí, estaba feliz._

 _Llegamos a una zona cercana al banco y mi tío me pidió me quedara en el auto. Le hice caso pero en cuanto se alejó, yo me pegué a la ventanilla para observar lo que pasaba a lo lejos._

 _Una camioneta vieja, supongo yo que de los ladrones, estaba estacionada a unos metros de mi._

 _Miraba ansioso hacía el banco, no veía nada extraño en el exterior, solamente policías poniendo vallas de seguridad y empezando a correr a los curiosos. Esto era lo más emocionante que había vivido en mi corta vida._

 _Me sentí brevemente en Duro de Matar, película que no debí ver pero, al diablo la niñera, yo quería ver películas de acción._

 _Entonces vino lo inesperado: claramente escuché unas detonaciones… Un grupo de asaltantes salió, dos con escopetas y uno —supongo yo era el jefe— que iba rodeado por un grupo de rehenes, amarrados de las manos y como un gran escudo._

 _El tío Robert iba a desarmar a uno, pero vi cómo uno de los asaltantes le disparaba a sangre fría y el pobre hombre salía volando por el impacto._

 _Mi padre estaba llegando en ese momento así que, decidido corrió a socorrer a su hermano mientras los demás policías cuidaban a los rehenes._

 _Sentía la adrenalina creciendo en mi cuerpo al ver como se acercaban los maleantes a mi, por un momento olvidé que la camioneta en la que ellos viajaban estaba a unos pasos de mi._

 _Afortunadamente no me vieron en el auto, estaban demasiado preocupados por llegar a su vehículo y huir. Soltaron a los rehenes cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la camioneta y empezaron la huida._

 _Mi cerebro en ese momento actuó solo, era un poco más alto de lo normal para mi edad. Así que al ver que el coche era automático y las llaves con el llavero de Cancún colgaban del enchufe, no lo dudé más._

 _De un salto me pasé del lado del conductor, puse mi mochila en el asiento para quedar más alto y como pude encendí el auto y arranqué con todo lo que daba hasta impactar la patrulla contra la camioneta. Le di un buen choque._

 _Lo siguiente que recuerdo por la conmoción es ver a mi padre histérico cargándome fuera del auto y al tío Robert con la camisa abierta y el chaleco antibalas casi perforado en su totalidad gritando a todo el personal que eran unos inútiles, incapaces de cuidar al hijo del jefe de policía._

 _—¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando Leon? — me preguntó mi padre una vez que le dijeron en la ambulancia que estaba bien gracias a la bolsa de seguridad._

 _—Bruce Willis… —respondí bajito._

 _—Nos va a matar Doris, se va a enterar por las noticias… —el hermano de mi padre estaba realmente estresado por mi madre._

 _Y no se equivocó, saliendo de la escuela y de relatar al final toda nuestra experiencia, papá llegó conmigo y lo primero que escuchamos fue el grito de mi madre:_

 _—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso Robert?, ¿en qué estabas pensando Leon?_

 _—¡Quiero ser policía! — grité a los cuatro vientos dejando a mi madre más pálida de lo normal y provocando la carcajada de Henry._

* * *

Esta noche es la noche.

Y volverá a ocurrir una vez, y otra vez.

Tiene que pasar.

Bonita noche…

Nueva York es una ciudad maravillosa, me encanta la comida de todas partes del mundo que se ofrecen en diferentes zonas, empezaba a gustar de la comida cubana pero empezaron a cambiar mis planes.

Los sándwiches de cerdo son mis favoritos, pero ahora mi hambre tendrá que hacer una pausa. Miro por la ventanilla y encuentro el lugar de mi destino; me estaciono, apago el motor, me reviso la camisa y salgo del vehículo.

Solamente a mi madre se le ocurriría hacer la reunión en un lugar así.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con un gran grupo de personas en la sala adaptada en una pequeña fiesta para lo que esperaba. Claro, mi madre haciendo méritos con la gente de la academia aunque hubiese sido uno de los diez mejores de mi generación.

Sonrío al ver a los jóvenes novatos cantando una canción, se nota que están un poco ebrios.

En la madrugada de este día habíamos resuelto un caso previo a la pequeña fiesta de graduación, un loco director de coros juveniles que violaba niños y los sacaba de la ciudad para deshacerse de los cadáveres, un caso muy desagradable para el más experimentado.

Tenía criterios, nunca pude soportar con tanto aplomo casos de niños. Pero mantuve la compostura a la altura de las circunstancias.

Aún tenía el olor a muerte, podredumbre y mofeta muerta clavado en mis fosas nasales. Esperaba nunca tener un olor similar a ese.

Allí está, Mike Hall, el director y mi principal referencia para ingresar al departamento de policía de Raccoon City, mi mentor. Disfrutando de una charla con una de las instructoras del FBI, una tal Clarice Morgan.

Las personas fingen muchas interacciones humanas, yo siento que finjo todas y las finjo muy bien. Pero no culpo a mis padres, Henry y Doris Kennedy fueron padres increíbles, pero ahora no están juntos.

No los separé yo. De veras.

Mi nombre es Leon, Leon Scott Kennedy, no sé lo que me hizo ser como soy, pero lo que sea que haya sido me dejó un agujero adentro.

— _Eres diferente Leon_. — dijo una voz detrás de mi.

—¿Qué quieres decir, papá?

Giré y encontré a mi padre sonriendo ligeramente.

— _Ya lo sabes, eres demasiado listo, mucho más de lo que aparentas. Un aprendiz prolijo_.

No dije más y caminé hacia la mesa con mi tío Robert.

—Te ves mal, hijo.

—No dormí nada, terminé mis maletas y cuando estaba a nada de dormir, nos llamaron.

—Lo extraño de ver una escena de asesinato en la madrugada, es que hace que los asesinatos en pleno día se vean como una salida a Disneyworld. Los asesinatos de madrugada se ven más grotescos y armados.

—Tienes razón, pero por la cara de Ginny, será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa en la cena.

Ginny es mi prima de doce años, pese a tener una apariencia de chica dura, no tiene estómago para este tipo de temas. De hecho es temerosa desde el caso en donde murió mi padre por cubrir a mi tío, hace un mes.

—No pongas esa cara niña, vamos a celebrar la última noche de tu primo Leon con nosotros en la Gran Manzana.

La pequeña niña rubia se levantó y me abrazó. Correspondía el gesto y le acaricié la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tienes que irte a un pueblo tan horrible, Leon?

—Raccoon no es horrible, es una pequeña ciudad pacífica…

—¿Pacífica con un loco asesino?

Miré con reproche al tío Robert, pero su rostro de confusión me hizo comprender que no sabía cómo su no tan pequeña hija sabía eso.

—Ginny se cree que son perros salvajes o lobos…

—Leon, encontraron una prostituta descuartizada en una alberca de un hotel en las afueras… —Ginny se aferró más a mi cintura cuando dijo eso.

—De acuerdo Ginny, es hora de dejar a Leon divertirse con sus amigos antes de que sigas recordándole lo horrible que es tenerte revisando mi radio a escondidas.

El hombre se llevó a la niña, seguro sería un regaño algo severo.

Lo que había ocurrido en Raccoon City había sido horrible, pero no habían atrapado a los asesinos, y lo cierto es que la investigación apenas había comenzado. En cuanto los asesinos caníbales estuvieran entre rejas, Raccoon City sería un lugar ideal de nuevo, una comunidad tranquila y limpia asentada entre las montañas como un recóndito paraíso.

Los directivos de la escuela, los policías novatos y algunos políticos nos llamaron al centro del pequeño salón. Era el momento de la celebración y esas ceremonias que no lograba comprender del todo.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que decidí quedarme una hora más en la mesa, retirarme discretamente e ir a casa para meter lo demás de mis pertenencias y rogar llegar a tiempo a dejar mi ropa restante al pequeño apartamento tipo estudio en el distrito Trask, un barrio de trabajadores; pero mis planes fueron frustrados por mi madre y el resto de la familia.

Me pidieron salir con ellos a una parte con un pequeño jardín en donde me esperaban todos con sus cámaras fotográficas. En estos casos nunca supe que hacer, pero decidí esperar con paciencia a que hablara alguien.

—Es algo que preparamos tu padre y yo, sé que no es el arma oficial que te darán en el pueblito de los abuelos, pero, creímos que sería de utilidad. —abrí la caja de regalo después de hojear la tarjeta aún con la letra de mi difunto padre, era una Desert Eagle 50AE Magnum, un arma de fabricación israelí con un cañón personalizado de diez pulgadas.

Levanté la mirada y ví a Henry sonriendo. Mi mente seguía mostrando a mi padre a mi lado.

No sé si es un mal proceso de duelo en el que me aferro a no dejarlo ir, pero muchas veces esa extraña visión de él a mi lado me hizo cerrar casos en la academia, pasar ratos amargos o tomar la estúpida decisión de ir a un pueblo en las montañas lejos de todo lo que me recuerda a el.

—Gracias. — sonreí.

En ese momento supe que la decisión de ser policía iba a llenar mi vida de muchos dolores y a la vez de satisfacciones, que esa experiencia infantil había calado dentro de mi. Había logrado marcarme hasta este punto.

Tal vez mi vida no tendría que acabar en tragedia como aquel intento de secuestro en donde mi padre no sobrevivió.

Visitaría el bar de Kelly alguna vez, conocería a una chica que haría sentirme menos extraño de hablar con mi padre muerto, tal vez me compraría una moto. Sería promovido a los S.T.A.R.S por haber resuelto el caso de los caníbales y tendría tres hijos.

Sería sencillo vivir en Raccoon City, lejos de todo y todos.

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, con una resaca marca diablo, metiendo mi última maleta a la cajuela del Jeep en lo que ponía mi portatraje colgado a un costado del asiento trasero del copiloto. Con suerte podría pasar a despedirme de papá en el cementerio o llegar tarde a Raccoon.

Miré el reloj, tenía seis horas.

Algo me decía que no tendría problemas en llegar. Así que arranqué al cementerio.

Caminé relativamente poco, mi padre había reservado hace tiempo un buen lugar no muy lejano de la entrada. Me agaché y dejé las flores.

— _Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo._

—No sé qué decirte Henry, te fuiste muy pronto. — lo ví pararse a un costado de la lápida y observar las flores.

— _Tal vez, pero yo sabía que harías algo grande. Pero esta vez tendrás que recordar solo, tendrás que poner en práctica todo lo que te he enseñado y yo no estaré para protegerte._

 _—_ ¿Ya no te veré?

— _Creo que será lo mejor._

—Te voy a extrañar, Henry.

— _Y yo a ti hijo, pero podrás con lo que se avecina._

* * *

Apreté un poco más el pedal del acelerador, aunque el jeep acababa de pasar al lado de una señal que le indicaba que estaba a media hora de Raccoon City.

La carretera estaba extrañamente muy despejada. Con excepción de un par de coches, no había visto a nada de tráfico o accidentes en el camino. Era un cambio agradable comparado con el atasco de tráfico que había sufrido en las afueras de Nueva York y que me había costado la mayor parte de las horas que había previsto de camino al cementerio.

—Te vas a ver cool llegando tarde, un tache a tu lista de cosas sin hacer. — me dije con ironía.

Empezaba mi noche con el pie izquierdo, tenía que estar a las nueve y ya pasaban de las ocho.

¿Qué más podría salir mal?


	2. Resident Evil Origins: Claire Redfield

RESIDENT EVIL es propiedad de Capcom, así que ya valió jaja

Nota de la autora: Antecedentes del héroe, el pasado de un villano y el inicio de una historia. Parte de la antología de one shots sobre los personajes principales de la saga de RE en colaboración por los autores del foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR.

Agradezco a los lectores que visitan el humilde trabajo de ésta escritora, un agradecimiento especial a Pily-chan que hace su debut como mi beta reader, a las hermanas malvadas por ser pacientes con mi sorpresa, al foro que me ha dado muchas alegrías, gracias desconocidos, los amo jajaja.

* * *

 **Resident Evil Origins: Claire Redfield**

 **Por GeishaPax**

Estaba cabreada, no había otra forma para definir cómo se sentía desde la semana pasada. Los días habían sido una total mierda y su humor empezaba a mermarse.

No solo con lo pesado que es trabajar para una ONG, realmente tenía que aceptar que se estaba volviendo un tanto amargada. Fue por Moira que notó como su agradable forma de ser, desaparecía gradualmente con el paso del tiempo.

La amable chica universitaria era un tanto intolerante con la gente, poco paciente, se desesperaba con facilidad en presencia de los niños o jóvenes, incluso era más reservada en cuanto a relaciones sociales.

Y en el ámbito personal, no le iba mejor. Parecía vivir un drama barato en sus últimas relaciones, algo que le molestaba mucho.

Neil Fisher, su jefe, no le hacía las cosas más sencillas.

Había atracción de ambas partes, algunas salidas, el hombre la llevaba a casa en ocasiones, incluso algunas escenas de celos; Neil Fisher era un hombre complicado.

Ya en alguna ocasión hubo un acercamiento más íntimo entre ellos, pero Claire prefería omitir ese tema, por pudor, por vergüenza o simplemente para no comunicarle a todos sobre su vida privada.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue el cumpleaños de Pedro Fernández en días pasados.

* * *

 _El apartamento de su colega no era muy grande, pero sí lo suficientemente amplio en la terraza como para organizar una buena reunión. El ambiente había ido poco poco en aumento hasta conseguir una reunión bastante animada. El hombre había contratado hasta un DJ para animar el lugar._

 _Claire platicaba un poco con Gina Foley acerca de un incidente viejo en una misión de apoyo en Bangladesh. La verdad no tenía mucho ánimo de seguir en la fiesta, menos viendo como su antiguo interés amoroso estaba haciendo una escena digna de vídeo viral de internet._

 _Gabriel Chávez perseguía a un ebrio Neil Fisher, ya había bailado con todas las chicas de la fiesta, algunas primas de Pedro. Sabían todos que la reputación de su jefe con el alcohol no era mala, era pésima, y aún así en un descuido, el hombre se bebió media botella de vodka._

— _Gabriel, ¿quién es esa chica? Es bellísima._

— _Neil, ya conoces a esa chica. —respondió el miembro de TerraSave._

— _¿En serio? No olvidaría a una mujer tan guapa._

— _¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Moira entrando al lugar._

— _¡Niña, creímos que papá no te iba a dejar venir! — exclamó Neil pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello en un intento de abrazo._

— _Venga ya, ¿qué le dieron? — preguntó la recién llegada al anfitrión y a Chávez._

 _Pedro se encogió de hombros mientras Gabriel señalaba la botella abandonada junto a la puerta corrediza del balcón._

— _Y por poco le hago caso a Barry… — iba a continuar con su amargo relato de lo pesado que se había puesto el hombre al enterarse de su recién ingreso a la organización cuando el dedo de Neil la calló._

— _¿Ya bailé contigo?_

 _Moira miraba dudosa pero las señas de sus compañeros la hicieron dudar un poco._

— _Eh, sí, eres bueno en la conga…_

— _Soy un maestro. — exclamó triunfante, Neil ya arrastraba las palabras de forma graciosa. —¿tu conoces a esa chica?_

 _Moira giró hacia donde el dedo de Neil intentaba apuntar._

— _Claro, trabaja contigo._

— _Nunca la había visto, quiero conocerla, debo conocerla. — avanzó lentamente entre la gente._

— _Va tras de Claire. — respondió Gabriel ante la mirada confundida de Pedro y la chica._

— _¿Deberíamos seguirlo? — preguntó el cumpleañero._

— _Por mera diversión, esto no me lo quiero perder. — respondió Moira mientras se abrían paso hacia la mesa con Gina._

 _Justo cuando la pelirroja estaba a punto de despedirse, un cinturón y la parte baja de una cintura le impidieron ver a su compañera._

— _Hooola guapa, creo que no nos hemos presentado._

 _Claire subió la mirada para toparse con su jefe hecho una cuba. Un par de risas ahogadas se escuchaban atrás._

— _Neil, déjate de chorradas, trabajo contigo desde hace seis años. —Edward Thompson salió de un rincón con el teléfono celular en la mano, empezó a grabar. — ¿Es en serio Edward?_

— _Eres la chica más bonita de la fiesta, quiero conocerte más y…_

— _Te conozco demasiado para mi desgracia…_

— _Vamos a bailar. — la tomó de la mano y la levantó de su silla._

— _¡Venga jefe, enséñale a bailar salsa!_

 _Con lo que no contaban era que a una chica se le había caído una cerveza y ambos activistas fueron a dar al suelo._

— _¡Me has roto el trasero!_

* * *

Aunque no se había roto el trasero literalmente, tenía una lumbalgia bastante dolorosa. Le habían recomendado unos días de descanso, sin contar que ahora tenía de esclavo a su jefe.

Lamentablemente en horas de oficina no disponía de su víctima así que llevaba un día intentando sobrevivir.

El dolor de la parte baja de la espalda era tan horrible que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo de pie. Y a la hora de sentarse, se veía ridícula. No podía flexionar bien las piernas o la espalda por el dolor, incluso para acostarse tenía que hacer todo el esfuerzo en los brazos como si fuese a hacer lagartijas.

Al menos no era una debilucha, caminaba como un pingüino pero estaba llevando bien la incapacidad.

Pese a estar en casa, tendría que organizar la estúpida fiesta anual de TerraSave, revisaría cada uno de los vídeos promocionales y vería cual de las versiones sería la que se proyectaría en la recepción. Tenía que estar recuperada en cinco días.

Se levantó de la cama rodando casi hasta caer al suelo, llevaba ropa deportiva, la cual se ensució un poco de las rodillas al levantarse como pudo. No quiso limpiar el poco polvo que había, no podía agacharse, sería luego.

Cinco minutos.

Cinco estúpidos minutos le costaron sentarse en una silla, aunque estaba totalmente incómoda por de la espalda baja.

Debió hacerle caso a Chris y comprar una silla acolchada para el escritorio de su mini estudio.

Al menos no le dolía la espalda como en el último viaje a Aspen, en donde tuvo un encuentro meramente físico con Neil en las escaleras de la cabaña rentada. Ese día puede decirse que descubrió como era posible que le doliera todo el cuerpo.

Sonrió por inercia.

Se sintió boba.

No era pareja de Neil, ni nada similar. Solo eran muy afines y podían hablar por horas de lo que sea.

Nunca había sentido una conexión así con nadie, o no con nadie a ese nivel. Chris era su hermano pero con el paso del tiempo se veían menos por su trabajo en la B.S.A.A. y con la aparición hace unos años de la desaparecida Jill Valentine, empezaron muchos cambios en la organización.

Leon por otra parte estaba igual de ocupado o peor que su hermano, hablaban mucho por teléfono o en videollamadas, pero era su amigo, un buen amigo que se veía cada vez más solitario y deprimido.

La única persona que quedaba en la lista de género masculino, era Steve. Pero aún con los años transcurridos, desconocía si Wesker había cumplido la amenaza de revivirlo, era un secreto que se llevó a la tumba en el fondo de ese volcán.

No tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Chris que investigara eso. Nadie se esperaba que fuese a encontrarse con Albert Wesker y asesinarlo en la misma misión.

Al parecer el destino se había encargado de componer un poco la vida de sus camaradas. Rebecca se había ido al extranjero a ser docente. Sherry estaba a salvo y estaba entrenando para ser agente de la D.S.O. Esperaba de corazón que Moira y Barry siguieran intentando llevarse mejor, pero las cosas iban mal.

¿Y ella?

Solamente veía la vida de sus seres queridos pasar. Tal vez estaba sensible y le estaba llegando la famosa etapa de no quedarse sola, no quería terminar en una especie de limbo como Leon o su mismo hermano.

Tal vez esa crisis estaba haciendo que considerara a Neil como la mejor opción.

Rió un poco. Estaba pareciendo una verdadera solterona. Tuvo un novio antes, un novio en 2005, no era muy buena con las relaciones sentimentales. Era probable que fuese alguna secuela de Umbrella, esos monstruos tal vez se habían llevado algo importante de su alma, como a todos los sobrevivientes del terror de sus abominaciones.

O era ya una incapacidad de amar.

Lo desconocía.

Su estómago rugió, tenía un poco de hambre; revisó por última vez el vídeo que consideró el mejor para la fiesta y se tardó otros cinco minutos en ponerse de pie para ir a la cocina.

Era prevenida, preparaba su comida un domingo antes de ir a la oficina, para tener toda la semana cubierta. Sacó un tupper con los alimentos fríos y lo calentó en el microondas.

¿En qué momento la motociclista se volvió toda una oficinista?

Comió en el desayunador de la cocina, al ser una barra alta no tuvo tanto problema en sentarse y ponerse de pie.

Sintió como el teléfono se iba a salir de la bolsa del pantalón. Lo colocó a un costado del lavaplatos mientras llevaba con pasos de pingüino sus utensilios de la comida. Dió unos cuantos viajes desplazándose del desayunador a la tarja, hasta que pasó el remate de su desgraciada semana.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, desplazandose por el movimiento de la vibración hasta caer. Intentó detener el aparato pero fue demasiado tarde; en cámara lenta miró como el aparato se iba apagando mientras llegaba al fondo. El texto que marcaba "Neil" fue lo último que apareció en la pantalla.

—En 2011 Neil se volvió mi nube de la desgracia. — dijo en voz baja mientras se lamentabla.

Sacó del agua el aparato, abrió la tapa posterior, colocó la batería y el aparato sobre la barra del desayunador, con suerte al secarse, volvería a funcionar. El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar. Claire avanzó a la pared de la cocina para descolgar.

— _¿Me estás evitando Redfield?_ — la voz de Neil sonaba divertida

—No, me acabo de quedar sin iPhone, hace dos minutos.

— _Ese es un muy mal pretexto para no contestar…_

—Soy capaz de encender mi laptop y enseñarte en vídeo llamada lo que acaba de pasar… en fin, ¿qué sucede Neil?

— _Traigo el disco duro externo para que me pases el vídeo final de la fiesta, de paso si necesitas ayuda, quisiera hacer algo por ti. Estoy abajo._

—Venga, te abro. — se fue a unos pasos al intercomunicador y apretó el botón que abría la puerta del edificio.

Colgó y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar, escuchó los golpecitos de su jefe. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Neil sosteniendo una bolsa de Starbucks y con una servilleta ondeando una bandera improvisada de rendición.

—No creo que puedas comprarme con un café de cinco dólares.

—No olvidé la leche de almendras esta vez. — señaló el castaño.

—Pasa. — Claire se hizo a un lado. —Puedes dejar eso en el comedor, yo iré por la laptop…

—No, descuida, yo puedo ir. ¿Es el cuarto de la izquierda, verdad?

Ella asintió y el hombre desapareció, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, Claire agradecía ese gesto.

Se fue al comedor, empezó a sacar dos pastelillos y los dos vasos desechables. Neil llegó con el aparato en las manos, percatandose del teléfono abierto en la cocina.

—No era broma.

—No, se cayó en los trastes sucios cuando empezaba a lavarlos.

—Vaya, no ha sido tu mejor semana…

—Espero todo vaya mejor en la fiesta. — respondió la mujer mientras tecleaba la contraseña de su equipo.

Neil sonrió amargamente, cosa que Claire notó enseguida.

¿Culpa por su espalda tal vez?

Era muy probable que su jefe ya hubiera recibido su lección, demasiado castigo, se le notaba el semblante preocupado.

—Prometeme que bailaremos sin que estés ebrio.

El hombre levantó la cara, saliendo de su trance.

—No me pondré ebrio, te lo aseguro.

Aún se notaba preocupado, pero Claire buscó como cambiar el tema.

—Pásame el disco duro, voy a hacer la transferencia.

El activista sacó de su chaqueta la pequeña placa y se la entregó.

—Va a tardar un poco. — dijo Claire frunciendo el ceño de molestia, empezaba a ser incómoda la silla.

—Podemos ir a tu recámara, sino te molesta y hacer la transferencia desde ahí.

La pelirroja sonrió ligeramente, asintió, se puso de pie mientras tomaba aire. Suspiró e intentó encontrar el equilibrio apoyando una de sus manos en la pared más cercana.

—Te ves fatal...

—Gracias por subirme la moral...

Achinó sus ojos y le sonrió — para eso estoy...

—¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas a llegar a mi cama? En este estado dudo poder dar un paso más...

Neil rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho para que Claire encontrara apoyó en él, mientras caminaban. Apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del ex miembro de la F.B.C, respirando sobre él, sintiendo su aroma y provocando que su piel se erizara. Neil no la miraba, no se atrevía a hacerlo, la reacción que tuvo y la posición en la que estaba era de valientes.

—¿Por qué me está evitando?

—¿Eh?

—Desde aquel día, me estás evitando Claire.

Ella no esperaba eso mientras entraban a la habitación. Sabía que hablaba de la noche en Aspen.

—No es mi intención.

—Hablaremos cuando todo pase…

Claire no entendió mucho el mensaje, posiblemente era por la carga de trabajo previa a la fiesta de TerraSave.

Neil sabía que ya estaba perdido, que había caído ante ella, que ya no había tiempo de arrepentirse, que no había marcha atrás... y tampoco quería darla, quería... la quería a ella. Neil estaba confundido ¿Debía corresponderle? Siempre había pensado que Claire era una gran mujer, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente... Pero siempre fue su empleada, y no podía verla como algo más, su misión estaba primero, hasta ahora. Pero todo estaba listo, solamente rogaba porque pudiera alejarla lo suficiente de las garras de Alex Wesker.

Colocó a Claire con cuidado en la cama.

—Iré por el café y la computadora.

Nada podía salir mal, estaba seguro que saldrían del lugar y que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que hizo. Ni siquiera Claire


	3. Resident Evil Origins: Neil Fisher

RESIDENT EVIL es propiedad de Capcom, así que ya valió jaja

Nota de la autora: Antecedentes del héroe, el pasado de un villano y el inicio de una historia. Parte de la antología de one shots sobre los personajes principales de la saga de RE en colaboración por los autores del foro RESIDENT EVIL: BEHIND THE HORROR y/o el grupo FF: DSTLO.

Quedaron varias dudas de porque si Neil quería a Claire, hizo lo que hizo. Bien aprovecharé este Origins para aclararlo.

Agradezco a los lectores que visitan el humilde trabajo de ésta escritora, un agradecimiento especial a Pily-chan que hace su debut como mi beta reader, a las hermanas malvadas por ser pacientes con mi sorpresa, al foro que me ha dado muchas alegrías, gracias desconocidos, los amo jajaja.

* * *

 **Resident Evil Origins: Neil Fisher**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

En el mundo existe oscuridad que no conoces. Si la quieres conocer, tienes que abrir esa enciclopedia que alberga el corazón de cada uno de los seres que habitan la tierra. Algunos conocimientos de esa recopilación se aprenden de manera involuntaria cuando una serie de eventos en cadena te impactan.

Como una gran esponja empiezas a absorber todo sin control. Pero esta esponja no se puede exprimir simplemente. Deja marcas, huellas dolorosas.

Una vez marcado, empiezas a avanzar en la vida por el camino que mitiga el dolor, y no siempre es el camino sano. Muchas personas creen que la luz puede curar a todos, pero hay almas tan podridas que ya no pueden salvarse.

Ésta alma es un ejemplo muy claro.

La historia se remonta al pasado, su hermana se levantó sin avisar a nadie, se puso la ropa invernal y justo al amanecer emprendió camino cerca de la granja vecina. Su mejor amiga y ella tenían un ritual matutino al salir a montar.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que justo el día en que su madre estaba siendo demandada por la editorial, empezaría la cadena de desgracia.

La tormenta de nieve empezó a caer cuando las niñas intentaban subir una colina, los caballos no pudieron con la nieve y uno cayó llevándose a la niña Fisher hasta la carretera. La otra menor bajó como pudo a socorrerla pero justo en el momento de tomar las riendas del animal que arrastraba a la menor, un trailer estaba avanzando a toda velocidad. El conductor intentó frenar pero el accidente fue terrible, mientras arrastraban a la niña fracturandola de gravedad, el otro caballo chocó contra la cabina del conductor, matando en automático a la niña.

Judith Fisher no solamente perdió una pierna, dejó de hablar con su entorno y se encerró en sus recuerdos. Vio como el camión destrozaba a su mejor amiga.

La familia Fisher nunca superó la crisis económica con la personal. La necedad de la matriarca en muchas acciones de su entreno la hizo ir a la cárcel, perder la custodia de sus hijos y el posterior suicidio de Judith.

Neil Fisher empezó a odiar a su madre, a los caballos, a la nieve, a la vida. Todos los profesionales que los atendieron dijeron que todo iba a mejorar con el paso del tiempo, pero no fue así. Hasta el estúpido psiquiatra siempre estuvo equivocado.

Empezó a tener ambiciones, querer ser importante y reconocido. Dejar de lado la vida tan horrible que había tenido que soportar.

No era un genio, o una persona fuera de lo común, tuvo que trabajar el triple que el promedio para avanzar; hasta que llegó su oportunidad de oro, la Comisión Federal de Bioterrorismo puso los ojos sobre él.

No lo dudó nunca, y aplicó el examen para el ingreso.

Todo el dolor, la pena y el sufrimiento estaban dando sus frutos, pero eso no llenaría al jóven Fisher al parecer. Deseaba ser más y más fuerte.

Y desde que el bioterrorismo se volvió un tema de tendencia, pensó en lo que sería el camino al éxito: utilizar el bioterrorismo para controlar el mundo.

Morgan Lansdale, su mecenas, era un antiguo miembro de inteligencia extranjera, ahora su jefe al parecer tenía la misma hambre de poder que él. Fácilmente ganó puntos con el hombre, volviéndose con el paso del tiempo, y sin ser tan obvio, el papel de la mano derecha.

Supervisó la compra directa de Paraguas Line Company, una sub-división de la Corporación Umbrella con sede en Europa, que oficialmente, operó como una compañía de cruceros de lujo y estuvo activa desde la década de 1980 en adelante. Se compraron los cruceros Queen Zenobia, Queen Semiramis y Queen Dido, que fueron pertenecientes Umbrella a mediados de la década de 1980.

Planeando su próximo golpe, decidieron alejar un poco al muchacho de los planes del líder de la F.B.C para tener cubiertos todos los frentes en caso de una emergencia. Solamente en breves reuniones con el hombre supo de los planes del T-Abbys y lo que sucedería con Il Veltro y Terragriria

Pasando el tiempo, por sugerencia de su maestro, fue entrenado como espía junto con la que sería su primera relación fugaz: Jessica Sherawat.

Mujer pasional y sin intereses similares, una relación que fue tan rápida como cuando se presentaron, de entrada por salida.

Sin que nadie lo sospechase, se acercó a Parker Luciani para pulir sus habilidades como tirador, justo cuando fue trasladado a TerraSave hasta que sucedió el esperado incidente. Lugar en donde rescató a una niña interesante. La niña se apegó mucho a él, cosa que le incomodaba un poco pero, siguiendo los planes de su mentor, le dejó a la niña iniciar un vínculo, regalandole un oso para tranquilizarla y visitandola periódicamente.

Todo iba saliendo tal como lo esperaba hasta que, en 2005, la B.S.A.A. reveló lo ocurrido en el pánico de Terragrigia públicamente, la F.B.C. se disolvió poco después y Neil se quedó sin rumbo y sin propósito hasta que se propuso continuar con los planes, estableciendo una relación con muchos de los demás como su alto nivel en la ONG.

Fue hasta 2009 cuando empezó lo que se volvería su calvario, su cielo y su infierno personal. TerraSave mandó a la Zona Autónoma de Kijuju personas para ayudar a los ciudadanos que fueron afectados por el ataque Bioterrorista causado por Albert Wesker y Tricell. Neil encabezaba la misión de rescate por parte de la sede de Boston, pero al llegar fueron atacados y perseguidos por algunos Majinis restantes que se encontraban en la localidad, su equipo apenas logró escapar cuando conoció a la representante de Wisconsin que fue de vital importancia.

Claire Redfield, experimentada agente de la ONG, inteligente, con buenas relaciones con miembros de otras agencias como la B.S.A.A. y sobretodo una belleza.

Desde que les tendió una mano a Chávez y Fernández, notó que tenía un corazón puro. Al ayudarle a subir al helicóptero, le tendió la mano con una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

¿Cómo podía existir una persona con ese halo de esperanza en una situación así?

Momentos después, al llegar al campamento, fueron bombardeados en preguntas por algunos soldados de la B.S.A.A. y un furioso capitán Redfield, ahí descubrió la relación sanguínea de ese par. La mujer había viajado sin autorización a África para apoyar a su hermano.

Desde ese momento, Claire Redfield se volvió una especie de obsesión. Sabía que era representante en ese momento de la organización, viajando a diferentes sedes para las conferencias y actualizaciones. La quería en su equipo, en su oficina, la quería tener cerca.

Y lo consiguió, con algunas llamadas y tomando buenas referencias de las labores de la pelirroja, la contrató como asistente de la dirección general. Cambiando un poco su rutina de viajes a un trabajo más de oficina, notó como la mujer aprendía rápido, se desenvolvía con una gracia natural y era mejor oradora y relacionista pública que él mismo.

Algo le hacía acercarse a la mujer, como una fuerza que lo acercaba al sol, sabía que la presencia de la mujer estaba teniendo estragos en él, porque empezaba a afectar sus prioridades. Pero Claire no ponía las cosas fáciles, cada que él retrocedía, ella lo alcanzaba.

Hasta empezó a hacer las cursilerías sentimentales de los obsequios, salidas e invitaciones especiales.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba?

La mujer al contrario de lo que pensó, dentro de la oficina actuaba como si nada pasara, pero seguía saliendo con él.

Hasta el viaje a Aspen, en donde una cosa llevó a la otra. Esa mujer le hacía perder la cabeza.

Llegando de ese viaje y en su estancia en la conferencia con farmacéuticas en París, fue cuando conoció a la reina de sus esperanzas, la científica conocida como Alex Wesker. La mujer le ofreció una alianza, él llevaría conejillos de indias para su experimento y ella le daría lo necesario para hacer renacer a la F.B.C.

Tenía que dar una lista de personas para volverse sujetos de pruebas, no se creía estúpido. Sabía que Alex no sería del todo honesta, así que armó todo con un exceso de soberbia.

Puso a sus mejores candidatos como sobrevivientes, se incluyó en la lista sintiéndose capaz de sobrevivir y como la mejor pantalla.

Dudó en poner en la lista a Claire, pero sabía que tendría que arriesgar un poco para ganar mucho. Ella sobreviviría con él, ambos saldrían del lugar, no solo como los héroes de guerra, sino también con una ayuda extra si las muestras se adaptaban a ellos.

Los demás miembros de la lista solo eran relleno necesario.

Lo meditó mucho, Claire era una sobreviviente en todos los sentidos, desde los diecinueve años había enfrentado cosas peores que lo que sería la estancia en el experimento de Alex. Sabía que ella no se acobardaría, era la principal candidata a sobrevivir, y si la ayudaba, con su influencia con su nueva aliada, lograría tener el poder deseado y a la mujer más codiciada entre varias agencias.

Sabía del pasado sentimental de la chica un poco por la nueva adquisición, la chica Moira. Claire era reservada, no era ambiciosa, amaba como nadie se imaginaba y sabía que posiblemente hubiese buitres a su alrededor como una amenaza.

Conocía un poco a su amigo, el agente de la D.S.O. Leon Scott Kennedy, sabía que debía mantenerla ocupada y lejos de él.

No le agradó para nada ser desplazado en la reunión de 2010 entre Chris y el famoso Leon. Claire estaba muy enfrascada en presentarlos que en otra cosa.

Ese tipo tenía fama de mujeriego, solamente le faltaba Claire en la lista…Teniendola en la isla, podría alejar a los fantasmas del pasado como ese tipo y el famoso Steve.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir, así que quiso acabar pronto con la llamada.

—Diga.

— _Recibí la lista, encargate de que todos estén en el lugar. No puedes fallar._

—No lo haré.

Colgó.

Tendría que sacrificar lo que deseaba por lograr sus metas y sueños. Tal vez perdería momentáneamente a Claire, pero las ganancias serían mayores.


End file.
